Nuestra realidad es el reflejo de nuestros actos
by Lahuen
Summary: Reto: Con una frase basta. 01 de febero 2011
1. Chapter 1

_Titulo y Frase:_ _**Nuestra realidad es el reflejo de nuestros actos  
**__Autor__**: Kalyomall  
**__Autor del fic:__** Lahuen  
**__Autor del manga:__** Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Nuestra realidad es el reflejo de nuestros actos**_

Espere tanto tiempo porque esto pasara, desde la primera vez que te vi, cuando te vi entrar supe de inmediato que debías ser para mi, aquella figura, esos ojos afilados y con ese atractivo rojo carmesí, ese cabello atado a coleta, largo y negro, esa piel un tanto pálida y tersa, ese cuerpo torneado y exquisito, y esa voz tan varonil… esa es una obra de arte y no tonterías… estoy más que seguro que debe ser para mí y que será magnifico cuando te esfumes siendo efímero como debe ser.

No me costara mucho acercarme, lo sé, me miras unos segundos y luego vuelves la mirada cada vez que _casualmente_ nos topamos en el pasillo o cuando _accidentalmente_ chocas conmigo jaja.

No quiero perder el tiempo planeando nada, planeando un encuentro, una cita, una reunión o como quieras llamarle, soy impaciente y me gusta lo arriesgado, además no me gusta el vacio que siento cuando tengo que dejar de verte porque las clases han terminado.

Si bien he tenido que soportar esta triste rutina de verte únicamente en la escuela es porque sé que pronto podre cumplir mi objetivo, no quiero que sea perfecto, solo quiero que suceda y ya.

…

Otra vez este vacío… es evidente que me haces falta… ¡demonios! Odio sentir esto, pero podre aguantar un día mas, hoy tengo tarea que hacer je.

Este vacío es desesperante, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué siento esto? Nada me satisface, bueno casi nada, está mal quizá, pero solo para algunos… la sensación que me da acabar con ustedes no tiene descripción y mucho menos el placer que siento llenando el hueco que poco a poco me consume y me hace estallar en ira.

Queriendo tomar cualquier cosa y aventarla, destruirla, destrozarla.

No, espera, no hagas eso… tranquilo y relájate, no desperdicies energías en cosas sin sentido, haz como decía madre, úsalas para lo verdaderamente necesario.

Jum, ¿qué sabía ella?...

Bueno, he aquí otra vez, de nueva cuenta tomando mi rutina.

Hoy camino sin mucha prisa, ¿Qué más da? No tengo prisa en llegar, ¿o… sí? Como sea, sigo mi camino metido en mi propio mundo, sin importarme la señora que me saluda, el vecino subiendo a su auto deportivo, el mismo odioso perro pequinés ladrándome como un idiota, el tipo gordo que siempre está sentado en el pórtico, los estúpidos niños riendo con aquellos tontos juegos infantiles y absurdos, en fin… la misma basura de siempre.

Pero hoy hare que sea diferente.

-Sí, claro y ya verás como… je- ah vaya, una chica me ha mirado extraño, tengo que corregir el mal habito de hablar conmigo mismo.

Bueno, en fin, sigo mi camino hasta llegar al cole. Cinco minutos desde que llegue, no suelo ser tan puntual pero lo hago por la única razón de que hoy es un día especial.

Miro mi reloj, diez minutos y empiezo mi cuenta… 5… 4… 3… 2… y ahí estas.

Veo que hoy viniste a tiempo, sabias que quería que estuvieras a tiempo ¿verdad?, bien, solo tengo que esperar, como siempre, a que termine este numerito.

*/deen-… escucho la campanada, otro día concluido, aburrido a no decir. Te veo levantarte y tomar tus cosas. Llevo mi mano al pecho, otra vez este vacío al verte marchar, si que han sido meses largos, ¿Nh, solo tres? Rio en mis adentros, pero han sido tres meses en los cuales he tenido esta sensación y ya me canse.

Hoy será y hare un día diferente para los dos, es todo lo que pienso y sonrió a lo bajo, mirándote fijamente.

Romperé mi rutina e iré detrás de ti, sigilosamente porque quiero que sea una sorpresa…

Bien, empecemos.

Diez minutos y a penas vamos a la mitad del camino, si que eres algo lento.

Te detienes en un puesto y veo que lees el encabezado de un periódico, no le das tanta importancia y sigues, voy al mismo punto y miro lo que leías.

Ja, han encontrado a un viejo apuñalado en una calle, que desperdicio, yo lo hubiera degollado, es más rápido… sonrió y te sigo hasta que llegas a tu casa, te miro entrar y espero unos minutos.

Quince para ser exactos y me acerco a la puerta, toco el timbre y espero. Abres la puerta y te sorprendes al verme pero igual me saludas.

Esbozo una sonrisa igual a la tuya.

"Haz olvidado esto y vine a traerlo" te digo dulcemente y extendiendo un libro.

"Gracias" me dices aunque es evidente que sabes que no es tuyo. "¿Gustas pasar?" mi objetivo esta echo.

_Todo lo demás sucede tan rápido__**…**_

Ahora te tengo frente mío en una silla, atado de manos y amordazado, he de decir que fue muy fácil en verdad, bueno, nunca ibas a imaginar que algo como yo te hubiera hecho esto ¿verdad? Jaja si, las apariencias engañan y no sabes cuánto.

¿Quién imaginaria que alguien tan pequeño como yo, escuálido y débil pudiera hacerle esto a un tipo casi el doble de mi en peso y estatura? Se supone que tú eres el fuerte y yo soy el débil, pero creo que hemos intercambiado papeles.

Que piel tan suave tienes.

¿Nh, que dices? Ah es cierto, te he cubierto la boca je, déjame ayudarte… ya, te he quitado la mordaza y ya me arrepentí, tu voz es algo molesta cuando te alteras, pero en fin.

Hace mucho que espere esto y déjame decirte que no la he pasado del todo bien, todo este tiempo imaginando y deseándote, queriendo que terminara.

¿Obsesión? No, no es una obsesión, es solo… espera… jajaja me has hecho reír, es verdad, quizá estoy obsesionado contigo pero qué más da, ya estamos aquí y no hay vuelta atrás.

¿Estoy loco? Mmm, quizás pero no estamos aquí para discutir eso. Bueno ¿podemos empezar ya? Mejor no te muevas o te dolerá más.

No grites o me darás un dolor de cabeza, el dolor no es malo, es mas… deja que el dolor que sientes cuando el cuchillo hace líneas en tu piel te demuestre lo que me haces sentir, deja que la sangre que ahora recorre de tu pecho al suelo te haga conocer el éxtasis que me produce saber que rebanándote en pedacitos serás como el arte que tanto me apasiona, efímero y bello.

Deja que el miedo que sientes ahora describa lo que sintieron los demás al formar parte de esto también… mis padres, algunos amigos, la chica del segundo piso, el perro pequinés de la vieja de la esquina.

Esta es la única manera en la que te puedo llenar este vacío que poco a poco me mata.

No llores, alégrate al saber que estas haciéndome sentir tan… solo cierra los ojos y déjame consumirte.

Eso es, deja de moverte que pronto terminare.

…

He terminado.

Pero… aun me siento vacio… ¿por qué?

¿Dónde fue aquella sensación de regocijo? ¿Dónde quedo la adrenalina al escuchar tus suplicas? ¿Dónde está el gozo de ver cómo te esfumas lentamente? ¿Dónde está?

Todo aquello que me hacía sentir bien ya no está… fue efímero sí, pero ahora se reemplazo por angustia y desesperación.

Jaja, ahora me doy cuenta de que ya no le encuentro sentido a esto. No tengo otra cosa que hacer, lo que sentía se ha esfumado.

Supongo que es hora de que sea igual al arte…

Oh, nuevamente tengo la sensación de estar vivo, me gustan las líneas que he dibujado en mis muñecas, la adrenalina recorre todo mi cuerpo y mi respiración se agita.

Vaya, esto es mucho mejor de lo que pensé.

Joder, ya no puedo mover las manos, bueno, eso no importa, me encanta esta sensación.

1, 2, 3, 4… empiezo mi cuenta, veamos hasta donde llego… tengo frio. Me pregunto si esto es lo que los demás sintieron.

Tengo sueño, creo que mejor descansare un rato.


	2. Chapter 2

Al igual que contigo todo paso demasiado rápido, en un instante acabe con todo y con la sensación del vacío, pero ahora es reemplazada por la de estar en un lugar nada grato… no me muevo, solo trato de identificar donde estoy sin abrir los ojos, sé que al hacerlo no me agradara lo que veré.

En cuestión de segundos decenas de gritos son escuchados por todo el lugar... gritos llenos de agonía y sufrimiento, calando el alma por su intenso dolor...no hay palabras para describir lo que escucho.

Heme aquí donde caen los pecadores...

Me levanto alarmado, jamás había escuchado tal cosa, en un instante caigo en cuenta de lo que sucede. He caído, he caído al pantano de abajo, al lugar donde crecen los afilados arrecifes de agujas, donde los ríos de sangre son el atractivo del lugar, aquí donde la luz no es capaz de llegar, donde te condenas a pagar con una eternidad de sufrimiento el dolor que a otros causaste.

"_Esto no puede estar pasando_" trato de hacerme creer vanamente. El dolor se apodera de mi cuerpo... dolor... dolor... mi piel empieza a calentarse y miro a los alrededores buscando por ayuda. Me encuentro a lo que alguna vez fue una mujer, está agazapada y sumergida en llanto, su cuerpo deteriorado y destrozado me hacen sentir una horcajada en el estomago

"¡_Tengo que salir de aquí_!"

Grito a mis adentros y trato de correr provocando que se dé cuenta de mi presencia.

"_No puedes huir_" me dice con una voz apagada y lastimera "una vez que caigas aquí... no podrás salir" dice a lo bajo, sin mirarme y comienza a reír, incorporándose lentamente dejando ver su putrefacto cuerpo "mírame" repite.

La horcajada se vuelve nauseas haciendo que devuelva el estómago... "_Mírame_" repite. No puedo hacerlo... "_Mírame a los ojos, si, a estos que están derretidos y no se pueden distinguir, mira mis intestinos arrastrarse en el suelo y mira el adefesio al que me condene_"

Es demasiado, no puedo soportarlo, mi cuerpo empieza a arder más y más, ¡me estoy quemando! mi cuerpo se derrite y el dolor es indescriptible.

"_Bienvenido estúpido_" me dice y camina con sus pies doblados y ensangrentados, desapareciendo.

Caigo de rodillas, llorando mi desgracia pero ya es demasiado tarde, es demasiado tarde para lamentar mis crímenes, no pueden ser cambiados... ya me he condenado.

¡_Dios, te suplico me dejes abandonar este lugar_!

Grito y grito desgarrándome la garganta... Qué curioso, cuando nos vemos sin salida, recurrimos a él.

Quiero salir de aquí, quiero olvidar mis pecados, quiero reparar mis crímenes... imposible... "¡_Perdóname_!" el arrepentimiento me golpea al ver que ya no puedo hacer nada.

No se puede reflejar de ninguna forma el dolor y la tristeza de saber que lo que tendrás a partir de ahora será miseria, agonía, dolor, castigo.

Yo mismo forje este destino, yo mismo me deje caer a este lugar, yo mismo me condene a sufrir eternamente, yo y solo yo.

Ahora pienso en él hubiera... hubiera... hubiera... hubiera...

"¡_Lo siento_!" es lo último que puedo decir antes de que insectos y gusanos empiecen a devorar mi cuerpo.

Y no importa cuánto me retuerza de dolor, cuan arrepentido este ahora, cuantas veces me desgarre la garganta pidiendo perdón... nadie va a escuchar...

La luz no existe aquí... no existe la paz...

Solo una eternidad de sufrimiento...

-End-


End file.
